The present invention relates to a TV and a TV data transfer control method.
In recent years, the screen size of TVs has been increased. It is difficult for the user to send a large-screen TV for repair. Therefore, it is common practice for a repairman to visit the user's home and repair the TV.
TV data such as channel setting data is stored in a TV. When replacing basic parts of a TV due to a breakdown or the like, it is preferable to restore the TV data to the original state. However, since the repairman restores the TV data by manual operation, it is difficult to restore the TV data to the original state.
In this case, a method may be considered in which the setting data is stored in an external device and written into the TV after completion of repairs, much like the case of changing the model of a portable telephone.
A method may also be considered in which the setting data stored in an external memory is rewritten into the TV, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-351996.
However, since a TV cannot be easily carried, differing from a portable telephone, the method used when changing the model of a portable telephone cannot be directly applied.
When using the above method, power must be supplied to the data transfer target instrument. However, since power is not generally supplied to the TV during repair, the above method cannot be directly applied.